deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Mesrine/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. John Dillinger (by Samurai234) John Dillinger: Jaques Mesrine: In the busy streets of Indianapolis, John Dillinger and his 5 thugs have pulled up to a bank and are preparing to rob it. Unaware to them, Jacques Mesrine, who has escaped from prison, is hiding in the bank along with 5 fellow French inmates. Jaques hears someone come in and tells the prisoners a plan. They all agree to the plan and wait for the right moment. One of Dillinger's men enters the bank, but Jacques sneaks behind and covers his mouth so he doesn't scream. He then pulls out a trench knife and stabs the mobster in the back. Outside, Dillinger and his men wait impatiently for the man to come out of the bank. Jacques exits the bank disguised as the mobster and he whistles. With that, The 5 prisoner exit the bank and open fire. During the confusion, one of the prisoners is taken out by a mobster with his Tommy gun. However, the mobster is taken out by a prisoner with his MAS-3. The french criminals retreat into bank with Dillinger's men not too far behind. In the entrance, two french criminals pop out and fire their Berthier carbines at three mobsters. They manage to take out one mobster. However, one of the two mobsters kills a french criminal with his Browning automatic rifle. The other mobster throws a MK2 "Pineapple" grenade and takes out the other French criminal. The two mobsters exit the room, but another French criminal takes out one of the two mobsters with his Berthier carbine. The other mobster acts first, though, and takes out the French criminal with his Winchester Model 1897. Dillinger enters a room in the bank, but is ambushed by the last french criminal. He counters, though, by stabbing the French criminal in the throat with his Stiletto. In a another room, Jacques hides in fear, realizing now he's outnumbered. Suddenly, he hears the door open. The last mobster enters the room. suddenly he looks and sees a french F1 Grenade on the floor, which blows up. Dillinger hears the explosive and enters the room. He another mobster and decides that nothing's wrong. Unaware to him as he is leaving, The Mobster pulls out a Remington model 10 shotgun. He then shots Dillinger, killing the gangster before he knew what hit him, The Mobster turns out to be Jacques in disguise. He walks up to Dilinger's dead body and says, "Je n'étais jamais sur votre côté." ("i was never on your side.") Expert's Opinion John Dillinger won because he could just drive by and shoot Jacques Mesrine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. John Dillinger (by Samurai234) John Dillinger: Jacques Mesrine: In a small abandoned hideut in Chicago, John Dillinger and four fellow Mafiasos are counting money that they have stolen from a bank. Nearby, Jacques Mesrine and four french outlaws are watching them. They have planned to rob the bank before, but Dillinger beat them to it. Mesrine tells the outlaws to hide, which they do. As Dillinger and his men countine to count the money, they hear a knock on the door. One of the mobsters go to anwser it, and sees a mailman with a box. Wondering what it is, the Mobster opens the box. He pulls out the item inside, a french F1 grenade, which blows off his hand and his face. (4-5) Dillinger and his men hear the explosion and grabbing their weapons, run outside. Suddenly, they are attacked by the french outlaws. Dillinger manages to take out one with his Tommy gun while another mobster uses his Springfield M1903 to kill an outlaw that tried to use his MAS-36 on Dillinger. (4-3) However, that Mobster is soon killed by an outlaw with a MAT-49. (3-3) One mobster spots Mesrine and tries to shoot him with his Winchester 1897, But it jams. Jacques then kills him with his AR-15. (2-3) Meanwhile, Another Outlaw tries to sneak up on Dilinger and shoot him with his Remington Model 31, but John's last Mobster sees him and takes him out with his BAR. (2-2) Dilinger tell him to follow him, and the approach the hideout. Dilinger hurls a MK2 "pineapple" grenade and blows the last Outlaw to kingdom come. (2-1) Nearby, Jacques waits with his LeMat. He fires at Dilinger's last mobster just as Dilinger draws his M911 (1-1) He fires at Mesrine, who runs to another room. Dilinger approachs carefully, but Mesrine tackles him, causing him to drop his gun. Dilinger pulls out his Knuckle Duster while Mesrine pulls out his Ka-Bar knife. Mesrine tries to lay a stab, but Dilinger jumps back and punches him in the face. Dilinger throws him to the ground and preapares to kill him, but Mesrine pulls out his LeMat, and fires the shotgun round and Dilinger, killing him. (0-1) Mesrine grabs Dilinger's money, says "Merci Beaucoup", and walks off. Winner: Jacques Mesrine Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Mesrine had better skills considering he had military training and was a parachutist-commando. That went a long way when you're pitting hit-n-run gangster against criminal with airborne-commando training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information This rematch was done because the author felt that the weapons selection for the original battle was unbalanced. The author of this rematch was the same person who did the original battle, so there was no need to obtain anyone's support or permission to go through with it. Category:Battle Subpage